Rumple's Life
by dancefan93
Summary: No curse, just in the real world. After his wife leaves him, Professor Adam Gold has to take care of his three year old son and two week old daughter. He hires a nanny by the name of Belle French to help him. However, this nanny harbors a dark secret that could not only threaten her employment but also Adam's chances of gaining custody of his children. Rated T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

** "So, you're just going to leave him? Just like that?"**

** "Yup, just like that. On second thought, maybe I'll take him with me then he won't have to deal with his failure of a father."**

** "What about her?"**

** "Oh you mean the daughter I didn't even want? She's all her father. You're just lucky I didn't get an abortion when I found out about her."**

** "And I thank God every day you didn't. You can't just leave your children?"**

** "Child. **_**I**_** have one child! That one lying in the bassinet is not mine! I didn't want her, she's not mine!" As if the baby knew what was being said, she started crying. Her mother wanted to smirk thinking that the little mistake knew she was one, but her father knew it was from the yelling. He went over to the small human and picked her up. He started to gently rock her. "See, she even favors you over me."**

** "She favors me because I actually take a chance to try and care for her." He said as the baby nuzzled his neck and he felt one of her small fists go to her mouth. **

** "Well, now she doesn't have to worry about me anymore." She picked up her bag and left the room. He heard the front door slam and prayed with everything in him that it hadn't woken up their three year son. His prayers seemed to be answered. He started to gently rock and bounce his daughter. **

** "Shh, it's okay Hannah. It's okay, Papa's here, Papa's got you. Everything's okay, don't cry." He started to softly hum her favorite lullaby hoping it would put her back to sleep. He wanted to go back to sleep knowing that in six hours his son would come jumping onto the bed waking him up and then the questions of where his mother was would start. He looked back at his daughter and saw that she was now sucking on her thumb contently and asleep. He breathed a silent sigh and put her back in her bassinet. He made a mental note to finish the crib later that day. He looked at the clock and saw it was one in the morning. He rubbed his tired eyes and crawled into the bed. He had just put his head down when he heard little feet running and he knew right away it wasn't their imaginary dog. The door opened and a body crawled into the bed. It snuggled into him. "Nightmare?" The boy shook his head. "What is it Neal?"**

** "Mama tried to take me. I don't wanna go." He wrapped his arms around his father. The older man wrapped his arms tightly around his son. So his now ex-wife wasn't kidding when she said he would take him with her. His phone beeped and lit up. He grabbed it and looked seeing he had message from his wife. **

'_**I'll sue you for custody of him'**_

'_**You do realize if you get custody him you get custody of Hannah as well right? No matter what you say biologically, she's yours'**_

'_**I don't want her. You can keep her'**_

'_**I'll give you joint custody if that's what you want. I'll give you whatever you want, I just don't want to make hard on him'**_

'_**If you mean what you say, then you'll sign off your parental rights to him and let him live with me'**_

'_**I can't do that he's my son as well. I won't abandon him so you can tell him I never wanted him.'**_

'_**Then, I'll see you in court'**_**. That was the last message that was sent from either party that night. The father put his head back on the pillow and drifted asleep with son sleeping beside him and his daughter across from him.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Adam woke up and groaned. He felt a weight on his right arm. He looked down and found his son holding tightly to his right arm and resting his head on it. He smiled and leaned down and kissed his son's brown mess of hair. He saw movement through the thin lace of the bassinet and knew his daughter was awake. At only two weeks only, the girl would move her arms. She had only recently discovered she had those and tried to move them as much as possible. He slowly and gently untangled himself from his son and got up making the bed more as little as possible. He went over and looked in upon his daughter, his little miracle child. When she was born, there were many complications on both mother and child's side. Every doctor thought then would lose one if not both of them. Against all odds, both had survived. Against even greater odds, Hannah had survived despite being almost a month early. She spent the first four weeks of her birth in an incubator, all the doctors telling him and his wife to make arrangements. Adam refused to believe that. He prayed every day and night that his daughter would get better. He even went as far as begging God to take him instead and let his little girl live. Adam had never been a religious man but at that moment he wished he had paid more attention was his parents would drag him out of bed and to church every Sunday. Everyone knew that if they couldn't find him in the room with Hannah he was in the chapel kneeling in front of the Virgin Mary, praying, until he could no longer feel his knees. After four weeks, the doctors had come to him in the chapel and told him that Hannah was strong enough to go home the next day. He held himself until the doctor was gone. He clasped his hands together and fell to his knees once more. The words he said still ring in his ears to this day,

"Thank you Heavenly Father, I swear on this day I will never ask you of another thing as long as I live. You've given the most cherished gift I could ever ask for." He still keeps his word even now when he could be looking at losing his children; he still has not asked another thing from God or his people. A groan from the bed broke his train of thought. He looked over at his son who sat up from the bed rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Neal."

"Morning Papa. Is Hannah okay?" Adam smiled at his son's affection for his sister.

"Come see for yourself." At that Neal seemed to gain energy out of thin air. He jumped from the bed and ran over to his father. Adam picked up and held him so he could see Hannah.

"Good morning Hannah. Papa, can I feed her today?" Adam put Neal down and knelt down to his height.

"I know you want to feed your sister, but she's still very little…

"But I gots little hands, that's perfect." Neal said interrupting his father.

"I know you have little hands, but your sister is very fragile, that means she can break easily."

"But I won't break my sister. I love her." Neal said with his eyes starting to water thinking that his father thought he would hurt his sister.

"I know that you love her. How about this, how about if I hold her and you hold the bottle?" Neal nodded excitedly at that. "Okay, you go pick clothes to wear today and I get the bottle ready?"

"Okay, what kind of clothes should I pick out?"

"What kind of clothes are you wearing now?"

"Warm clothes." Adam nodded. "So I pick out warm clothes." Adam nodded again. Neal ran off to his room as Adam picked up Hannah. Adam had taught Neal that the clothes he wears to bed, he should pick out the same clothes for the day. Warm clothes means a long-sleeve shirt and pants, cool clothes means pants and short-sleeve shirt, and pool clothes mean shorts and short-sleeve shirt. Adam changed Hannah's diaper, changed her clothes in a cute pink onesie, pink pants, and a white long-sleeve shirt that says 'My Daddy loves me' on the front. He looked at the shirt and smiled at his daughter.

"Daddy definitely does love you, princess." He leaned and gently kissed her forehead. He picked her up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He filled up her bottle with four ounces of water and two scoops of formula. After shaking it, he put it in the microwave for a few seconds before taking it out and testing it on his wrist. After being satisfied with the temperature he sat down on the couch in the living room as Neal came down the stairs. He jumped on the couch and sat down next to Adam. He handed his son the bottle and shifted his daughter so he was cradling her. Neal knelt on the couch and gently put the nipple of the bottle to his sister's lips. She opened her mouth and started sucking down the formula. "Do you remember when we have to burp her?"

"Yes, when the formula at the two and when she all done."

"That's right. You're such a good big brother."

"I know and I have to hold it up so she doesn't get any air." Adam beamed at his son. His son had almost a photogenic memory. He remembered everything you told him. After twenty minutes, Hannah was all done with her bottle. Adam shifted her to his shoulder and before he could start patting her, Neal was already doing it. He alternated between rubbing her back in circles and patting it. After a little while, Hannah let out a big burp. "Hannah, that not lady like." Adam laughed and got up.

"Neal, sit where I was and put her arms in a circle." Neal did as he was told. Adam knelt down and started putting Hannah in his three year old's arms. Neal looked at him with the brightest smile he had ever since on his son's face. Neal looked at his baby sister and kissed her cheek in the gentlest way a three year old could. Adam let go and watched as he son held his sister has if she was a priceless gem that had to be handled with care. He quickly got up and got his camera. He snapped a picture of his son and daughter.

"Papa, is Mama coming back?" Adam sighed and sat down next to son.

"No son, I don't think she is?" Instead of Neal throwing a fit like Adam had thought, he just simply nodded.

"But you still love us right?"

"Of course I do. I need you to listen very carefully. Mama said that she wants to see you sometimes and I told her I would let her. She doesn't want you to see me though. Mama and I are going to have to go to this place called court and a judge is going to decide who you can see and who you can't see. I am going to fight to keep you and Hannah with me; however, if you want to see Mama or go and live with her, I'll let you. You just have to tell me, okay?"

"Okay, I don't want to live with her though. I want to live here with you and Hannah." Adam nodded.

"You can do that too. Whatever you want to do." Neal nodded.

"Papa, I love Hannah, but my arms are getting tired." Adam laughed and took Hannah from his son. "Look Papa, she fell asleep with me. She likes me."

"She loves you son. Of course, she does you're her big brother." Neal smiled as Adam placed Hannah in her pack and play. He turned around and saw his son's pants. "Son, why are your pants undone?"

"I couldn't do it." Neal said shyly.

"Want me to do it?" Neal nodded. Adam smiled and knelt down to snap his son's pants. "Neal, do you remember what I said about asking for help?"

"That you shouldn't be ashamed to do it."

"That's right. Well, Papa needs help. When I'm at work I can't watch you and your sister and Grandma can't come over every day to watch you two. So I was thinking, would you be okay if I hire someone to watch you two while I'm at work?"

"Like a babysitter? Like Miss Ashley?"

"Yes like a babysitter, but you know that Miss Ashley can't come over right now."

"Because she has a little baby of her own and it would be rude to ask her to watch me and Hannah when her little baby needs her more."

"That's right, but when her little baby is a little bigger, I'll be glad to ask her to come and watch you and Hannah. She asked me about you Friday, she wanted me to tell you she says hi and can't wait to see you again. Monday, you and Hannah will come to school with me and you'll stay in my office while I teach the big kids. After I'm done, I'll start looking for someone to watch you. This babysitter might be here a lot so she'll be like a nanny instead of a babysitter. A nanny is someone who cooks food for you and cleans the house and makes sure you and Hannah are okay."

"Okay, I live with that." Neal said in his little innocent voice. Adam laughed and hoped he could find someone who would take care of his children as well as he does.


	3. Chapter 3

Adam decided that since it wasn't too cold outside a walk in the park would be good for Neal. He bundled up Neal and Hannah and head out. He put Hannah's carrier in the stroller and started to walk. As they were walking, Neal held onto the stroller and talked about everything and anything that popped into his little mind. They made it to the park and Neal asked if he could go play.

"Just stay where I can see you." Neal nodded and ran off. Adam sat down on a bench and closed his eyes for a minute.

"Professor Gold?" He opened his eyes and found one of his students standing by him.

"Miss French, what a pleasure."

"I didn't think I'd see you here?"

"I don't come here very much. No reason to really. Though I thought before the weather gets unbearable I'd let my son run off some energy."

"Which one is he?" Adam searched for his son.

"The one that's about to look at me. Neal! Stop throwing sand!" A three year old with a mop of brown hair looked over at Adam.

"Oh my gosh, he's adorable! He looks so much like you." Miss French said.

"Thank you. Neal, come here please." Neal came over and stopped in front of his father. "Neal, this is one of Papa's students."

"Hi, I'm Neal and I'm three." He said holding up four fingers. Belle giggled and knelt down. She took his hand and bent one finger down. "Three."

"It's very nice to meet you Neal. I'm Belle and I'm… not three." Neal giggled. "You look like your Papa. You have his eyes and his nose and even his smile." She said as she tickled his stomach. Neal laughed while trying to cover his stomach with his hands.

"You see my sister? Her name Hannah." Belle stood up and looked into the carrier. Belle covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my gosh, Mr. Gold. She's so precious. She's adorable." Belle whispered. "Hello princess. You are the cutest little girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you Miss French. Let's hope someone else does too. Perhaps someone who can watch my children while I'm teaching."

"Mr. Gold, I could do it. I don't have any morning classes and then in the afternoon I could bring them to you."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Adam couldn't believe that this young beautiful woman actually wanted to take care of his children. Although Ashley was the same way before she got pregnant.

"You have my attention and I've seen you have a safe car. Miss French, you're sure about this, than I'd more than happy to have you as my children's nanny." Belle smiled and looked once more at Hannah and Neal before saying bye and going the other way. Adam watched her leave still trying to process that she wanted to be his children's nanny.

"Papa, can we get hot chocolate?" Adam nodded and stood up. He started heading towards Granny's diner. When they got close enough, Neal looked Adam. Adam nodded knowing what his son wanted. Neal took off running into the diner. He walked in and saw Neal hugging Granny, Adam's "adoptive" mother. When he arrived in Storybrooke, he had no family, no friends, no money. Granny had taken him under her wing. She let him stay at the inn for free even after he found a job, tried to warn him when he met Miranda, and had become a grandma to Neal and Hannah. Adam had even taken to calling her 'mom'. "Grandma, Papa said we can get hot chocolate."

"Well, that's great because I have two mugs of hot chocolate just waiting for you and Papa." Granny said as she went around the counter and pulled two mugs from behind the counter. Neal cheered and climbed onto a stool. Adam helped him and turned to Granny.

"Can I talk to you?" Granny nodded and put the mug down in front of Neal. They walked away to the other side of the diner. "Miranda left last night. She left with another man and she suing me for full custody, only of Neal she wants nothing to do with Hannah."

"I can't say I'm sorry to see her go. I tried to tell you she was up to no good. I suggest you just let her go and change that little boy's name back to that Scottish name you wanted. That… witch had you call him Neal, he thinks his middle name is his first name."

"I know, how do I explain to a three year old that he's been called the wrong name for his entire life? Besides, life with an American name with get you farther in life than with a Scottish one."

"Oh pish posh! Change that boy's name back to one you wanted in the first place. That boy looks like a Baelfire." Adam looked at his son talking to Hannah. He nodded and went over.

"Neal, I wanted to talk to you. You know how your middle name is Baelfire?" Neal nodded. "It's actually your first name. Mama didn't want me to call you that because she didn't like it. If it's okay with you, I'd like to start calling you Bae for short."

"Okay." That was all he said as he drank the rest of his drink. Adam was surprised. He thought there would be a fight about it. He started to drink his hot chocolate when his eyes were suddenly covered from behind. "Auntie Ruby!" His son gave away his adoptive sister. Ruby uncovered his eyes before kissing his cheek and picked up Neal and hugging him. He wrapped his arms around his favorite aunt.

"How's my favorite little nephew?"

"I you only nephew."

"Then I guess what makes you my least favorite as well." Bae smiled.

"Guess what, I gots a new name. Papa says my name is Baelfire." Ruby looked at Adam.

"She's actually letting you do it?" She asked surprised.

"She has no say. She left last night and tried to take him." Ruby's eyes widened and she unconsciously held Bae tighter to her. "I'm not letting her. She's taking me to court. She wants full custody of Bae, only Bae." Ruby looked at Hannah.

"Well, if she doesn't want her then Auntie Ruby is going to get her all to herself." Ruby said in a cooing voice at the infant. Adam couldn't help but smile at his sister. Ruby put Bae down and took Adam's hand pulling him away from his children. She kept her back to him even after they stopped. She turned back to him and looked at him opening and closing her mouth a few times. She clasped her hands together palm to palm and turned them with her fingers towards him. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just want to make sure that Bae doesn't feel…" Ruby took his hands.

"No, are _you_ okay?" Adam moved his eyes from his sister. He shrugged and let out a shaky breath.

"I mean, I loved her so it did hurt when she told me she was leaving me for another man. She started yelling that Hannah ruined everything, I was lucky she didn't abort her, and that she had one child and I had two… I just need to focus on them right now. I hired a nanny this afternoon and I'm going to search for anything in her past that I can find that can help me in the custody battle."

"Here's what you're going to do, you're going to fight like hell for your children. I know you love them to death. I'll help you anyway I can. Oh by the way," she hit his shoulder, "why didn't you tell me you hired a nanny?"

"Like I said, I just hired her today. She's one of my students, Belle French, she has no morning classes so she's taking them in the morning and then bringing them to the school in the afternoon."

"I'll work out something Granny so I can take them in the afternoon."

"No, it's fine. Keep working, you need the money."

"Adam, you're my brother, sort of, your children are my niece and nephew, and this is what family does for one another."

"I can't ask you to do that." Ruby sighed.

"You didn't, I offered." She wrapped her arms around her brother and hugged him. "We'll get through this, together. I promise." Adam hugged his sister back and hoped with everything in him that his sister spoke the truth. He looked over at his children, he couldn't afford for her to lie to him.


	4. Chapter 4

The service came Sunday morning and Adam resisted the urge to throw it into the fireplace was watch it burn. He did read through it even though it only confirmed what he already knew. Miranda was filing for sole custody of Bae, claiming that Hannah wasn't even hers, claiming that Hannah was the child of a prostitute that Adam had hired to give himself release when she wouldn't allow him to use her. Adam did roll his eyes at that comment.

"Yes Miranda because I had all the time in the world to hire a prostitute while I was raising Bae." He mumbled to himself. Ruby sat through the whole thing and after reading it over herself turned to her brother.

"Can I punch her? Just one strong punch to the face, or will her boy toy beat me up for that?" Ruby asked in a playful tone trying to lighten the mood. Adam smiled at the thought but shook his head.

"No, the last thing I need is for her to say I allow my "unstable" sister near my children whenever she pleases."

"Well, I am unstable and you do allow me near them whenever I please." Ruby confirmed.

"They don't know that, so shut it!" Ruby held her arms up in defeat. "All I'm saying is I need help not you punching her." Ruby nodded. "I know you mean well."

"Always." Hannah started crying and Ruby jumped up. "I got her." Adam nodded and sat down. He suddenly heard Ruby's voice come through the baby monitor. "Oh what' wrong princess? Did you just want to be held? Should we go see Papa or should we stay here? Between me and you, I think we should stay here for a little while give Papa some time to think. You know, you're Papa's little miracle child. Yes you are. He probably won't tell you about this until you're much older and telling him how much you hate him or he doesn't love you, but if you remember or learn anything else from me it's that your Papa loves you more than life itself. Papa's going to kill me for telling you this but you won't remember anyway. When you were born, there were a lot of complications with you and your Mama. We all thought we were going to lose both of you. You were about a month early and the doctors told your papa to start making arrangements but your papa didn't listen. He still believed that you were going to get better. Your mama was fine but you were in this incubator for four weeks. Your papa was in the chapel every minute he wasn't with you praying over and over again for you to better. He even went as far as willing to trade his own life so you could life yours. So no matter what, never ever think that your papa doesn't love you. I don't think I've seen another person love someone as much as your papa loves you." Ruby wiped away the tears that were falling while she recalled the time where her brother had called her nearly hysterical forcing out that Hannah might not make it and how she had to be his rock.

"Auntie Ruby?" Shit, Ruby quickly wipes away her tears and turns to her nephew.

"Bae, what's wrong sweetie?"

"I heard your voice. I came to see you." Bae said coming over and gently touching Hannah's head.

"You didn't come here to see me; you came here to see your sister."

"I came to see both of you. Why isn't Mama coming back, doesn't she love me?" Ruby felt tears built up in her eyes. She got up and put a now sleeping Hannah in her crib. She took Bae in her arms and sat in the rocking chair.

"Sweetie, I know I shouldn't say things about Mama in front of you I think you're old enough to hear these. Your Mama, she isn't a very nice person. When she met your Papa, she wasn't very nice to him at first. She wasn't nice to Grandma, she wasn't nice to me, and she really wasn't nice to your papa. For some reason, your papa liked her though. Grandma and I tried to tell him that she wasn't worth it but you know Papa, he's stubborn. When he asked her to marry him, I was very mad at him and didn't want to talk to him. However, I got over it. When I found out that your mama was going to have a little baby, I was very excited. The first time I saw you, I could have sworn that I was in love. You were so small and innocent. I wanted to shield you from all the evils of the world. Do you remember Ashley?"

"Yes, she was my babysitter but not right now. She has a little baby of her own and it be rude to ask her to take care of Hannah and me when her little baby needs her right now." Ruby couldn't believe how smart this little boy sitting in her lap was.

"You are so smart Bae. Anyway yes, that's who Ashley was. Mama wanted to fire her that means she didn't want Ashley to watch you anymore. Mama thought that Ashley was irresponsible and couldn't be trusted. Your papa though, he told Mama that as soon as Ashley felt up for it, she would be back to watch you and Hannah again. Mama hasn't been happy for a long time and I think she just needs a little break. Sweetheart, I'm sure Mama does love you; maybe she just needs to spend time away from you and Hannah so she can see how much she loves you. Does that make sense?" Bae nodded even though Ruby was sure she lost him somewhere. She hugged him tight to her. "But you know what, even if Mama doesn't come back, you still Papa, me, and Grandma and we all love you so much! We love you so so much that there's no more room for anyone else to love you."

"Miss Ashley loves me."

"Right, I forgot that Ashley does love you very much. I'm sure that when she meets Hannah she'll love her too. What do you say we let Hannah sleep and go down to see Papa?" Bae nodded and they left the room. Ruby could only think of one thing, Miranda must be some kind of heartless creature to leave this family.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam felt as if the weekend had gone by too fast. Before he knew it, he was getting dressed for class and there a knock at the door. His brow furrowed when he saw it was only six in the morning. He opened the door and found Belle on the other side.

"Good Morning Professor Gold. I was going to get you coffee on the way over but the waitress at Granny's told me that you prefer hot chocolate and also gave me one for Neal."

"Remind me to kill my sister later for spilling my deep dark secret. Oh one more thing, Neal has changed his name to Bae now, short for Baelfire. Neal was the name that my wife picked out for him but since she's not here anymore… anyway his name is Bae now."

"Understood. What is Hannah's schedule like?"

"What schedule? I tried to get that child on a schedule since I brought her home from the hospital. You want to try be my guest. I premade six bottles, they're in the fridge, just put them in the microwave for twenty- twenty five seconds. You shouldn't run out but if you do, her formula is in the cabinet above the stove, her bottles are in the dish washer I haven't had a chance to empty it yet but everything is clean, there are room temperature water bottles in the pantry please use those instead of tab water, don't use the ones in the fridge I'm telling you she will not drink it she knows when it's been in the fridge and when it's been room temperature I'm telling you my child is 'special' like that. Just give her four ounces of water, two scoops of formula, if Bae wants to feed her he can. You hold her and he holds the bottle, he knows how to hold it and he knows when she needs to be burped; half way through and then again when she's done. She eats every three to four hours or so I try. If she's screaming her head off or won't calm down then by all means go ahead otherwise, she has binkies lying around all over the place just grab one and pop it in her mouth. She's usually a calm baby but new person, I don't know. Bae will eat anything you give him. He eats mac and cheese, peanut butter and jelly, soup, lunch meat sandwiches, lunchables, chicken nuggets, I think you get it. With lunch I try to give him either a fruit or yogurt, he prefers the yogurt but I'm trying to get him on fruit if you can think of anything then by all means go ahead. What are you doing?" He asked seeing that she was writing.

"Oh just writing down what you say so I don't forget it, fruit or yogurt try the fruit first go it." Adam just nodded.

"Help yourself to any drink or food you want. Oh, Bae has this leap frog thing that my sister got for him; he loves it which is really good because it's helping him learn. I try and trick him into playing with it for two hours at least each day he always goes over that limit. I ask him if he wants to play with it and he pretty much rips it out of my hand and read three or ten books. All the books are in the closet on the top shelf. There are two piles, the one on the left are the book he hasn't read and the ones on the right are the ones he has to read. He has very few on the left I have to get some more. After every book that the leap frog reads he has to read out loud by himself. Hannah likes the sound of the TV so if she's fussy just turn on Sesame Street, Barney, Thomas the train, any of those shows on and she'll be fine. At ten o'clock Sesame Street is one so Bae will want to watch that. Just turn it on and he'll be fine. I honestly don't think there's anything else. Oh yes, and apologize for this in advance. Naptime. Bae is insisting that he's a big boy and doesn't need a nap. Put him in his bed and try to rub his back, brush his hair with your fingers, pat his back, whatever you can think of. He may go to sleep, he may not, if he does great job, if he doesn't no big deal just early bed time for him. Hannah will sleep when she wants to. If you get lucky they'll sleep at the same time. If Bae doesn't sleep then just let him play in his room quietly. Hannah's room is my room right now, she can sleep in her bassinet in there or she can sleep in her pack and play. Just put the fuzzy blanket that hanging over the edge down so she's on something soft." Belle nodded. "I know I sound like a crazy parent and I'm sorry. My sister may stop by today, she's the waitress from the diner the one with the dark hair with red streaks in it, she's more like my adopted sister but it's complicated. She will constantly stop by so you and her might really good friends by the end of the week if not day. Don't feel insulted if she starts doing your job, she feels the need to mother her niece and nephew." Belle nodded once more. "Anything that I haven't told you, she'll tell you. If she starts asking you questions just give that notebook you've been writing in and she'll have her answers. She might add a few things, fine, take things out, no. Everything's that in there I want to happen, she feels the need to push my buttons. I mean it's whatever, she's like their second mother anyway so whatever. Okay, I was hoping they'd be up before I left by apparently the one day I need Bae to wake up early he doesn't. When Hannah wakes up, she'll want a bottle and diaper change. The room next to Bae's is supposed to be her room that's where the changing table and her clothes are. Um, if you want you can dress her or she can stay in her PJs it doesn't really matter to me. Bae may insist on it being a PJ day so that's fine. Ruby's going to come by before you have to leave and take them to the diner so don't worry about their car seats or anything. Anything else, my number, my mom's number, and Ruby's number on the fridge. Just call my mom Granny everyone else does she won't mind just don't call her Mrs. Gold, she'll look for Miranda." Belle nodded and closed her notebook. "I'm just going to head upstairs and kiss them good bye." Adam left and Belle let go a breath. Three pages of notes and she was sure she'd get something wrong.

"Adam Gold! I still see your car so that means you didn't leave yet!" A voice rang through the house as the waitress Adam had said was his sister walked in. Adam ran down and didn't stop until he was in front of his sister with his hand over her mouth.

"Will you stop screaming? Bae and Hannah are still sleeping. You wake the beasts you deal with the beasts." He moved his hand.

"I wouldn't have to scream if you were gone. Did you forget you have class in about twenty minutes?"

"Did you forget it takes me two minutes to get there? Alright before my sister literally kicks me out, is there anything I need to tell you or do you have any questions?"

"No, I'm fine Professor Gold. Your children will be fine."

"Call me if you have any questions, if I don't answer call Mom or Ruby."

"Ruby will be here all day." Ruby said.

"Ruby has work today and if I find out from Mom you didn't show up or called out she'll be in trouble with her big brother." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Well, get out of here, go!" Ruby said pushing him with each word. As soon as the door was closed Ruby locked it and turned to Belle. "Now the fun can begin."


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour after Adam left, Bae woke up and ran into Adam's room.

"Papa? Papa!" Ruby ran into the room. "Auntie Ruby, where Bae?"

"He had to go work buddy. It's Monday." Bae nodded. "What's wrong?"

"He didn't say bye." Ruby knelt down and hugged him.

"He came into your room and kissed you before you left. He wanted you to sleep so he didn't wake you up. Come on, Miss Belle is here. She's down stairs with Hannah." Bae jumped up and ran down the stairs. "Don't run Bae." Ruby called after him. She tried to keep up with him but since he was three had much more energy than she. She finally found him with Hannah and Belle. Belle was feeding Hannah and Bae was rubbing Hannah's little almost bald head. Hannah looked at Bae and smiled through the bottle.

"Auntie Ruby, she smiled at me! Her first one!" Ruby smiled at Bae.

"I saw honey. Should we tell Papa?" Bae nodded eagerly. Ruby pulled out her phone and dialed her brother's number.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but just thought I should tell you what Hannah just did. She smiled, Adam, she did her first smile." There was a long pause on the other end. "Adam?"

"That's wonderful. I just wish I was there to see it."

"We'll make sure she does it again when you get home." Adam let a small smile show. "Ok, go back to teaching those boring young adults, no offense Belle, I'll see you later." Ruby hung up and turned back to Bae and Hannah. "So, what should we do today?"

"Park!"

"Bae, you just went to the park yesterday." Belle said gently. "How about I show you how to make paper turkeys instead?"

"Okay!" Bae said as he climbed onto the chair and waited for Belle. Hannah finished her bottle and Belle burped her. "Hannah, you a lady." Ruby covered her mouth to muffle her laugh and Belle smiled.

"Okay give me my niece. Come here you, come to Auntie Ruby." Ruby took her from Belle's arms and walked off. Belle turned to Bae and sat down next to him.

"Okay, where does your Papa keep the paper and crayons?" Bae scrambled off the chair to and ran over to a table where paper was sitting on top and crayons were in the drawer of it. He grabbed everything and put it on the kitchen table before climbing back onto the chair. Belle took a piece of paper and a crayon. "Okay, here's what we're going to do. I'm going to trace your hand and then draw an eye on your thumb and feet on the bottom, after that you can color it however you want." Bae nodded and slapped his hand on the paper. Belle smiled and started to trace his hand. Bae was practically bouncing with excitement. Belle finished and handed the paper to Bae with the crayons. Bae forgot everything that his father had taught him about coloring inside the lines and scribbled over the blue outlined turkey. Belle made five for him than he went into the living room to see Ruby and Hannah. The phone rang as Belle was cleaning up. She quickly answered it. "Hello Gold residence."

"Miss French, please put Ruby on the phone."

"Of course." Belle rushed into the living room. "Ruby, your brother's on the phone." Ruby gave her a confused look before they switched. Belle got Hannah and Ruby got the phone. "Bae, I think it's almost lunch time. Why don't you come to help me get lunch ready?" Bae wordlessly followed her into the kitchen.

"Adam, what's wrong?"

"Miranda was just here. She told me that she'll gave Bae the exposure of a court case if I give her weekends and one day during the week."

"You can't take her word for it."

"I won't. You remember when she took him on the fishing trip and didn't return for three weeks."

"Yes, you were a wreck. You can't trust Miranda." Ruby turned when she heard the door open and saw Granny. She mouthed Adam to her. Granny just nodded and closed the door. She walked into the kitchen and Ruby soon heard Bae yell for her and Belle ask who she was.

"I don't know what to do Ruby. You've always been my voice of wisdom, please tell me what to do." He sounded like he was about to cry. "I'm coming home. I'm e-mailing and texting all my students right now telling them class is canceled."

"No, don't do that. You're going to worry Bae when he sees you home early."

"They're already sent. I'm about to leave."

"Listen to me, listen to me. If you're leaving, then go to Rabbit Hole for a little bit. You sound like you could use a drink."

"No, I'm not throwing eleven years of sobriety for that witch! I'm coming home and telling Bae that my classes were canceled."

"He's not stupid and Mom's here so you might want to stop for that drink."

"Why is my family in my house and I don't even know about it?"

"Us walking through the door is our way of telling you."

"I need to figure this out."

"What you need to do is keep to your schedule. Don't think I don't know what's going on here. You don't trust Belle just yet with your children. I've been here all day, she's good with them. Wait until you get home and see what she's done. She traced Bae's hand on pieces of paper and had him color them calling them paper turkeys." She could practically hear Adam's smile as it split across his face.

"I'll be there soon and I can see these paper turkeys of Bae's. How's Hannah?"

"Content. She's content with anyone who gives her a bottle or a smile." Ruby said with a smile and she peered into the kitchen to find Bae looking into the bouncer that Hannah was undoubtedly in.

"Alright, I'll see you soon. Don't tell them I'm coming home. I'll surprise them." Adam said leaving out that part that he might not get to do that anymore soon.


	7. Chapter 7

When Adam got home, Belle was able to go home early. She got in her car and drove to her apartment. When she walked in, she almost screamed when saw her sister sitting on her couch.

"You couldn't have waited until I got home? What if he didn't come early or I had class?"

"Details. Anyway, what have you found about him?" Her sister asked Belle. Belle started to fidget.

"You know I'm sure I feel comfortable with this. We're hurting innocent people."

"Adam Gold is not innocent. He's a soul sucking bastard who deserves to have everything he's loved ripped away from him."

"What has his children done? They'll be the ones hurt!"

"Since when do you care? You've helped me with this before."

"And every time afterwards I lost sleep on it. I don't feel comfortable with this." Her sister picked up a glass and threw it at the wall.

"You work for me Belinda! You are my employee. You are my sister. You listen to me and I continue to keep that man away from you. Or have you forgotten what Gaston did last time he was near you."

"I could have got to the police was you told me you would handle it."

"Yes, for a price! You continue to pay your price and I continue to keep Gaston away you."

"I could go to the police and tell them exactly what both of you have done."

"Then, I could tell them you helped me."

"I'm being forced! I didn't choose this!" Her sister's phone rang.

"Just keeping doing what you're doing or the next person you find in your apartment with be Gaston!" Her sister left with a slam of the door.

"Emma, I could use you right now." Belle said into the air. Emma was her best friend but unfortunately she was in jail for being in possession of stolen watches. As it turned out her boyfriend, Neal Cassidy, wasn't the dream guy she thought he was being that he was the one to sell her out. While in jail, she found out she was pregnant and called Belle all but begging Belle to take care of the baby until she got out. She took in little Henry out of the goodness of her heart. She still had about two hours until she had to even think about picking up Henry from the daycare. Well, how many times did her classes get canceled? She decided to make a day out of it with Henry. She also wanted to spend as much time as possible with Henry being that his mother was getting out in a month. She drove to the daycare and walked in.

"Belle, no class today?" One of the workers, Ashley, asked.

"No my only class was Prof. Gold's and he had a family emergency. How's Lexi?" Lexi, otherwise known as, Alexandria, was Ashley's two year old daughter.

"Growing like a weed. I swear I need to buy new clothes every other weekend. Plus, she's in the terrible twos phase so it's basically hell."

"Oh you don't mean that. You love Lexi."

"That I do. So I hear Emma's getting out next month."

"Yeah, she's really excited. I've been sending her pictures of Henry and she loves them."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, Emma just gave me guardian ship. It wasn't an adoption." Ashley nodded. "Alright, I should go get Henry."

"Good to see you. We should meet up sometime."

"Definitely." Belle went into the room Henry was in and smiled. "Hi girls."

"Hey Belle. What are you doing here so early?"

"No class so I thought I'd come and get him early."

"Well, let me get his chart." Belle went over to where Henry was lying on his back on a mat.

"Hi there mister man." She gently ran her finger over his cheek. At only two months old, Henry was extremely responsive. He kicked his feet and swung his arms at the gentlest of movements. Belle smiled and got up to get his car seat.

"He ate very well today. We tried the new formula that you wanted and he seemed to actually like that better being that he sucked the whole bottle down."

"Wow, I didn't think he would like it. The doctor just said that it would healthier for him. Well, thank you." She picked up Henry and placed him in the carrier. She took the blanket from his crib and draped it over him before standing. She took his bag from the worker, Victoria, and picked up the carrier. "Well, good night girls, I'll see you tomorrow." Belle left the daycare and drove home. After putting Henry down for a nap, she decided to catch up on some reading. She made herself comfortable on the couch and started to read. About an hour into her book, the phone rang. She quickly picked it up hoping it didn't wake Henry. "Hello?"

"Miss French, it's Adam, Adam Gold."

"Oh, Professor Gold. What can I do for you?"

"I, um, I just wanted to apologize for today."

"Why, did you do something?"

"Well, when I came home early and all but pushed you out of the house. I only realized that I'm still hesitant to leave my children with someone a few hours ago. So I'd like to apologize for that."

"Professor Gold, you don't need to apologize for caring about your children. I understand why you're hesitant to leave them with anyone. They're your whole world and all you've got. I completely understand. Don't worry about that, trust me I've been through out of better places."

"Still it would make me feel much better if you would accept my apology." Belle smiled and shook her head.

"Alright, for you, I'll accept your unneeded apology."

"Thank you Miss French. If you're still interested, I'd love to have you back tomorrow. Bae loves you; you're all he talked about tonight. I think my son might have developed a small crush on his nanny."

"Awe, that's so cute. Of course I would love to back tomorrow. Your children have grown on me in the few hours I was with them today."

"Wonderful so I'll see you tomorrow and you don't have to show up at six o'clock in the morning. I'm not sure what time you got up and I'm really not sure how you're still up now."

"Well, I'm used to getting up early so it just sort of comes naturally. I'll come a little bit later tomorrow."

"Yes, well, good night Miss French. Pleasant dreams."

"Good night to you as well Prof. Gold. See you in the morning." They hung up and Belle smiled then frowned. This is exactly what her sister wanted. She didn't know how she was supposed to find out information to help bring down the man who had just called her to apologize for being what he called rude to her earlier that day. Belle knew one thing for sure, she was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, this one of my shorter chapters. I plan to get my chapters back up into the higher word count by chapter 10 or 11. I'm getting to the point where I get writer's block so I really need reviews and suggestions on what to do because I really love this story and would hate for it to be forgotten or stop. **

**In case any of you are wondering... No, Belle raising Henry is not her dark secret. Anyone have an guesses at to who Belle's sister is. I'll give you a hint... someone who hates Gold.**

Adam hung up the phone and leaned against his office chair. He just done something he hadn't done since he was a teenager, he apologized to someone for something he had done. For him, that was big step. The next morning, he smiled when he heard the doorbell ring. He smiled as he opened the door, but his frown soon fled when he saw the carrier in Belle's arms.

"You have a lot of questions and I have answers but may I come in first?" Adam just stepped aside and Belle stepped in. "Okay, his name is Henry he's a month old and no he's not mine. My friend got into some really big trouble and got sent to jail. While she was in jail, she found out she was pregnant. She called me and all but begged me to take care of him. She didn't want him to be in the system because that's how she grew up. She gets out next month and then she'll get Henry back."

"Why is he with you today?"

"The daycare lost power last night around midnight and it still isn't on. He won't be in the way and his schedule is pretty much opposite of Hannah's. I can still take care of your children."

"You do realize that when Ruby meets him you'll have yourself a self-proclaimed aunt, right?" Belle laughed.

"You think she hasn't met him already?" She pushed the carton of two cups of hot chocolate at him. He hadn't even realized she was holding that. "Where else would I get your hot chocolate? I also have a self-proclaimed granny." Adam smiled.

"My mother is pretty awesome." Belle nodded.

"She told that under no circumstances were I to leave that diner without her number on speed dial on my phone. I think she loves that she has two babies to gush over."

"The child doesn't have to be a baby. I was thirty-four when I came over and she still gushed over me." Adam and Belle laughed. "I don't have any morning classes so we still have a while. That doesn't mean that Ruby won't still come over. Which means my son should be up in three, two, one." As if on cue, little feet were heard running down the stairs. Bae came around the corner and saw Belle.

"Belle! You're back." Belle put the carrier down and caught Bae as he ran to her. She smiled as Bae hugged her.

"Of course I'm back. You and sister already stole my heart." A light whimper beside her made Bae look down.

"Who that?" Belle put him down and crouched down in front of him.

"This is my friend's baby, Henry. He's staying with me while his mommy is a little vacation."

"Why she not bring him?"

"It was a place only grown-ups can go to." Bae seemed and accept the answer.

"He got to stay?"

"Only for today. Tomorrow I'm back to being all yours and Hannah's." Bae smiled and nodded. He looked at Henry and placed a gentle kiss on his fuzzy head. Belle smiled and ruffled his hair. "Why don't we got upstairs and get dressed that way when we're done we can have hot chocolate and breakfast." Bae nodded and ran upstairs. Belle smiled and turned to Adam. "You want me to bring him with me?" She asked motioning to Henry.

"Leave him. It's been a while since I held a baby boy." Belle nodded in response and went up the stairs after Bae. Adam knelt down and looked at Henry who was now awake and had his little eyes scanning the house. "You like my house? Would you like a grand tour? I don't think Aunt Belle would might if I took you out of here." He unclipped him and lifted the small body and held him against his chest. "Well, this is the living room and over here we have pictures of my kids, Baelfire and Hannah. Hannah is a month older than you and Bae is three. Let's see go to the dining room. Here's where my family and I should eat but we don't. Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time we ate a meal here. That's silly huh, we have a table here and we don't even use it. Let's see the kitchen, here's where we cook our meals that we don't eat at the table. Here's where we have Hannah's formula. I didn't see any bottles for you but that's okay you have some of Hannah's we just won't tell her. Let me how the room you should learn to use first or foremost, the bathroom. See that big while thing? We call that a toilet, the sooner you learn to use that the better. Now let's see, I think that's it. You know Henry you are a very lucky little boy. You have the nicest woman I've ever met to raise you. Belle French has a heart gold. She's the kind of woman who would something for anyone just because she's like that. If she hadn't offered to be my children's babysitter/nanny I don't know what I would have done. I'm truly blessed to have her with me."

Belle, who had been listening to him while Bae was brushing his teeth in the upstairs bathroom, had a fight to keep her tears at bay. Hearing Adam say all those kind things about her really pulled at her heart strings. Here she was trying to find anything and everything that would help her sister take him down and he was telling an infant all these wonderful things about her. She cast her eyes down. She knew that she would have a phone call to make tonight. She didn't know when or how or why but Belle French was starting fall for Adam Gold. If she kept up the little charade then she would be in deep shit. It had to end and it was ending tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

That night after putting Bae and Hannah to bed along with Henry who was asleep in his carrier, she pulled out her phone and made a call.

"It better be important, I was in the middle of something." Her sister said annoyed as she answered and Belle could hear the faint sounds of clothing being put on. Belle rolled her eyes and sat down.

"It is important. I can't do this anymore."

"No, no, you don't get to decide this! You are in debt to me!"

"I owe you nothing! You've done nothing but use me."

"I raised you after our "loving" father kicked you out because you wouldn't marry Gaston."

"Father was obviously out of his mind because I was fifteen of course I wouldn't marry him. He's an abusive asshole! I deserve better than that."

"Actually Belinda, you don't."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Belle not Belinda! Belinda died the same time Mother did. As soon as Mother took her last breath so did she." Belle hated the name her father had chosen for her and when her mother died her father always said it with distaste so she took it upon herself to change it.

"Like it or not you're still my little sister who cried into my shoulder when our mother died, you're still little Belinda who Father thought couldn't do anything right. You were on your way to prove him wrong. Why are you suddenly bailing out?"

"Adam Gold is a kind person and I won't let you try to take him down."

"Oh my God, you love him! You little traitor! How could you do this to me! I'm your sister you're supposed to side with me no matter what."

"Listen, I understand that you're mad but I never like doing this and I'm doing it again." Belle felt pride spread through her body like a wild fire. For the first time in her life, she had stood up for herself and what she felt was good. She heard a soft clapping sound and chuckle.

"Look at you. Little Belinda finally stood up for herself, unfortunately, it was to the wrong person. You have no idea how powerful I am dear sister. I hope you like being beneath Gaston because this time tomorrow that's exactly where you'll be. You had your chance and you didn't take it. I don't give out second chances! Looks like I'll have to do it myself, don't worry though Adam will know that you were involved I hope you had fun with those children while you had the chance because after he hears this, he won't ever let you anywhere near those children again. You know what actually, I won't tell him right away. I'll let you sweat it out for a little while than when you least expect it, I'll rip the carpet out from under your feet and throw you under the bus. We're in this together to end. I'm not going down without a fight and if I have to go down I'm not doing it alone. Good bye _Belinda_." Belle's ear was met the dial tone. She looked at her phone before sighing and pocketing it. She closed her eyes and laid her head back for a moment. She opened her eyes when she heard the tumblers of the lock being turned. It was late so Ruby and Granny were already asleep so that means it could only be Adam.

"Sorry I'm so late. I didn't expect my meeting to take so long and then there was an accident on the road and I should have called but, I'm just sorry."

"Don't worry. Both of them are asleep or should I say all three of them are asleep."

"Thank you, I'll pay you extra for the late night."

"Don't worry about it." She made her way to the bedroom where Henry's carrier was with him in it.

"Stay here for tonight. It's far too late for you to be driving. Just take one of the spare rooms."

"Prof. Gold, I think you and I both know that highly inappropriate."

"I won't tell the board if you won't." Belle was too tired to argue so she just agreed and allowed Adam to steer her in the direction of one. Apparently, she was also too tired to remember she had nightmares of what Gaston used to do to her because next thing she knew Adam was shaking her away. "Belle, are you alright?"

"What? What are you doing in here?"

"I heard you screaming. I came to make sure you were alright." Belle covered her face with her hands and groaned in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed it was nothing just a little nightmare."

"A little nightmare wouldn't call for blood curling screams. Who were asking to stop?" Belle's head shot to the side he was on.

"What?"

"You kept begging someone to stop and to let you go. Who was it?"

"No one, well, no one anymore. You don't need to hear about my screwed up life don't worry about it."

"Perhaps I don't need to hear it but I _want_ to. If it will help you sleep better in my home then by all means, vent." Belle looked at him.

"It was just about my last boyfriend. He didn't exactly understand the meaning of the word no. Apparently it was meeting deaf ears. It was nothing really. Nothing I couldn't handle at least."

"What was this brute's name? If he's my class I'll fail him for three semesters."

"He's not in your class. You might have heard of him before though, his name's Gaston Prince. He's not really that bad just when he's had a few drinks in him. Please don't do anything that will get you in trouble. I'm not worth you risking your job. You have two children you need to think about."

"That reminds me. You have off tomorrow, well, I guess today. I have court and the kids need to be there." Belle mentally widened her eyes. The court date was so close. That day! Well, now she knew why her sister needed the information she did. That's why her sister was so mad a few hours ago. She wanted to tell Adam everything at that exact moment. She knew however that she couldn't. She would have to wait a little while to tell him but every day she was there was another day she got closer and closer to his children. She would have to tell him soon but not on the day of his first court hearing.

"Okay thanks." She cursed herself for not being able to say something else. Her sister was messing with her head and she had to stop. Only now, she was pretty sure it wasn't her sister that making her nervous, it was her threat of Gaston and telling Adam about her.

"Well, I'm sure you'd like to get back to sleep as would I before Hannah wakes up and wants her bottle. Good night Mis- Belle." Belle looked at him.

"Good night Prof.- Adam." He smiled and left the room. Belle turned her head and buried her face in the pillow. Once she was sure it would muffle her sound, she screamed but kept it in her throat just be sure. Now they were on a first name basis? When did that happen? She really was in trouble now. How could keep doing this to him? He wasn't a heartless, cruel, non-loving beast like her sister made him out to be. She wanted to know what he ever did to her to make her think such things. Then a thought dawned on her, what if the problem wasn't him it was her big sister?


	10. Chapter 10

A day off. Belle hadn't had one of those since before she got Henry. She may not be a nanny right now was she a mother. Adam had let her stay in the house since he knew that she didn't live close and it was in the teens this morning. Even in her warm fluffy pants and sweatshirt, she was still freezing, and if she was freezing then Henry must be a popsicle by now. The room she was in had heating and it was slowly warming up. Belle threw off her three blankets not including the comforter and padded down the hall to the nursery. She picked Henry up out of the carrier and carried him to her room.

"Come on Henry, you can cuddle with Auntie Belle." She climbed into the bed and curled the blankets around both of them. "Can I talk to you Henry? You know Auntie Belle has done something really bad. I'm helping my sister who you'll never meet take down Adam. I don't why I started doing this. Maybe it's because she's my sister, because she's promising to keep my ex-boyfriend away from me, or maybe it's because I'm weak and can't say no. I always try to find the good in people and that's always been my number one flaw. Sometimes though it pays off, I know your mommy. When I first met her, she tried to steal my wallet and me being the person I am I gave it to her. Of course I took out my credit cards and license but gave her all the cash that was in it along with my address if she ever needed a warm place to stay. She actually did show up a few times and we became good friends. That's why she asked me to take care of you until she could, she trusts me. Maybe she shouldn't be so trusting of me. I promise to you though Henry. I'm going to try to be a better person. It's all because of you. You make me want to be a better person." Belle looked down and saw Henry sleeping soundly with his fist in his mouth. Belle smiled and gently pulled his fist from his mouth. She leaned down and kissed his head. She put her head on the pillow and decided to get a few more hours of sleep until Henry woke up and loudly demanded a bottle. Belle smiled to herself at how Henry was one of those children who when he's hungry he'll let you know, loud and clear.

A few hours later, the house was welcomed two very tired children and one very pissed man. Adam threw his coat and himself onto the couch. He covered his eyes with his hands and willed the tears to leave. Hannah was currently making baby noises in her carrier and Bae was coloring a picture he found on the car floor. Ruby ran in and went over to him.

"I saw you pull up but you didn't look happy. What happened today?" Adam took her hand and led her to the kitchen.

"Miranda has a good chance of getting Bae _and _Hannah. If she gets them she even said in open court that if gets Hannah she'll put her up for adoption. I'm going to lose my kids."

"Wait, wait, what does she have that she could get the kids?"

"She's their mother. Due to the fact that they're so young, they still need to nurturing part of her."

"That woman doesn't have a nurturing part in her body. What else do they have?" Adam turned around and gripped the counter.

"Who I used to work for."

"Adam, you haven't worked there in years, since Bae was born."

"Miranda brought up that I might go back because I'll have to live on a single income and pay a nanny."

"I'm sure Belle will understand if you tell her you can't pay her."

"If I say that she'll leave, and…"

"And what Adam? Adam what are you not telling me."

"I think I'm falling in love with her." Ruby was silent for a few minutes. "I know it's wrong, but I feel like she sees me for who I really am, not the monster that everyone else sees me as."

"She sees the man behind the monster." Ruby confirmed.

"Yes, I can't help but feel like she may have some feelings for me too. I know she's only been working for me for three days but she's been in my class for three semesters. I've gotten to know her."

"I think she feels the same. Whenever I'm here and she doesn't think I'm looking she stares off into space with this stupid look and smile on her face and it's always directed at some point of a photo of you."

"She really does that?" Ruby nodded. "Wow, I never thought she would ever feel the same for me as I do for her."

"Prof. Gold, I have to confess something." Belle ran in already out of breath and heart rate through the roof. Adam knew at that exact moment something was wrong.

"Ruby, take the kids upstairs please." Ruby nodded and grabbed Hannah's carrier and Bae's hand. "What's going on?"

"I have a secret and I know this was wrong and you'll probably hate me and you would have every right to do so. I just, I wanted him to stop. He wouldn't stop and she promised me that she could keep him away from me and I believed her. I always knew everything came with a price with her I just didn't think she'd ask me to do something like this. I always knew she was heartless but this is a new low for her and I knew that I couldn't do this anymore. I knew I had to stop and knew I had to tell you. I didn't want to tell you today but then hearing everything you said, I knew I couldn't keep up the charade any longer and I knew I was only hurting you and your children and…"

"Belle, Belle, take a deep breath and slow down I can barely understand you. Now what was it about having to tell me something?" Belle opened her mouth but there was a knock at the door. Belle ran over and opened it and barely held in a gasp.

"Hello Belinda." Belle was only able to get out one word in a gasp,

"Miranda?"

**There you have it. Belle's sister is revealed. Belle still didn't tell Adam her secret yet though. Let's see Belle's secret+ Miranda's appearance= really a normal day in Storybrooke. Who do you think is going to tell Adam about Belle's part in Miranda's plan? Belle or Miranda? Let me know in a review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, after re-reading through this chapter I realized that it did make no sense. I changed most of it and got it back to the place where it should be. I apologize for whatever I had put up earlier, I honestly don't know what was going through my head when I wrote it. I obviously wasn't myself. Okay, Chapter 11 take two.**

Belle felt as if all her air had been ripped from her lungs. Her sister stood in Adam's doorway looking at her with that smile that always made Belle shiver a little. Luckily she didn't have to find words because Adam did for her.

"What are you doing here Miranda?"

"Just thought I'd stop by and see my loving sister."

"How did you know she was working for me?" Adam asked slightly confused looking between the two sisters.

"Well, since you asked, my darling sister tells me everything and I was the one who told her that you would probably be looking for someone to take care of the little brats."

"My niece and nephew are not brats you bitch!"

"Oh look who finally has a back bone. Well, I guess I was shown that last night when you bailed on me and quit." Miranda smirked at her. Her eyes went to Adam and saw how confused he was. "Oh, she didn't tell you?"

"Miranda, please, please don't do this." Belle pleaded in a whisper.

"Oh but will be so much fun finding everything ripped away from you. Now, my dear Adam, this little girl over here, your student, your nanny, has been my little spy. She has been looking through this house looking for anything and everything to help me get custody of your children." Adam looked at Belle. She was struggling to hold her tears in. "Not only that but everything she's told you has been a lie. She doesn't live with our father; our father kicked her out when she refused to marry her boyfriend, Gaston. Belle isn't even her real name, is it Belinda?"

"You lied to me? About everything. You never cared about me. You just wanted to help your sister."

"No Adam, it's not like that. I offered my services to help you because I really do care about you and your kids."

"No you care of your niece and nephew. How could you do this to me? I trusted you with my children's lives! How do I know you haven't harmed them in some way?"

"I would never to that, to anyone's child. Adam, please believe me. Your wife has been lying to you your entire marriage. As soon as I realized what I was doing I told her I couldn't do anymore. I didn't count on…" Belle trailed off.

"What you didn't count on what?" Adam asked calming slightly.

"I didn't count on falling in love with you." Belle said looking into his eyes. Adam's eyes widened. She felt the same way? She felt the same way. Adam looked at her and slowly went over to her. "Adam, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you or your children. I know what I did was wrong and on some levels unforgiveable but I hope someday you could find it your heart to semi-forgive me." He cupped her face and dried her tears.

"I don't know why you did this. I won't pretend to know why or try to find out. I do believe you when you say you didn't mean to hurt me. Unfortunately, you're right. What you did was unforgiveable. In time I may be able to learn to trust you again but right now I can't."

"Adam…"

"I want you to leave. I want you to take Henry and leave." He dropped his hands and backed away.

"No, Adam, please."

"Miss French, please leave now." Belle chocked back a sob and went to get Henry. Adam closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Miranda smirked and went over to him.

"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine with her ex-boyfriend who wants her back." Adam turned around.

"The way she talks about that man, he's a monster. I don't want him anywhere near her."

"What do you care? She's just a little snitch who doesn't care about anyone." Adam walked into the kitchen.

"I don't." He muttered on the way in. Belle walked down holding Henry's carrier.

"I have some good news for you. Gaston's been waiting for you at your apartment."

"No, no, he can't be near Henry. He'll hurt him please don't do this."

"It's already done sweetie. He's been there for a while. Since last night actually and now you have no one to help you because Adam doesn't even care about you anymore."

"But I do. She'll stay with me." Ruby said coming into the living room. She put her arm around Belle and guided her out of the house. Miranda went into the kitchen and found Adam almost pouring himself a drink.

"I can still get you to drink after all those years of being sober."

"No, you can't. I remember what happened last time you got me to drink."

"Yeah, we ended up with the girl." Adam smashed the bottle on the counter and sighed in relief that it didn't break.

"Hannah! Her name is Hannah Rosalie Gold! Whether you want to admit it or not she's yours! I don't care if you didn't want her or love her but she's our child." Miranda was shocked this was the first time Adam had yelled at her. "Now, tell me why you were calling Belle Belinda. It even says Belle on her application to the school."

"What do you care?"

"I care because Bae loves her."

"You changed my son's name?! His name is Neal!"

"No, that's the name you wanted for him. I wanted to name him the Scottish name that's been in my family for years. Since you left, I thought it was fine to start calling him Bae."

"She's my son and you can't just change his name."

"_Our _son. He's our son Miranda. Now answer the question, why did you call Belle Belinda?" Miranda rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Our father named her and me. Our mother used to call her Belle because it means beauty in French. After a while it stuck. When our mother died, our father told her in no uncertain terms that she was never to refer to herself as Belle; she was to get married and start to provide for the family. She was sixteen when Mom died and Dad wanted her to get married. She refused and then changed her name. Seems little miss perfect isn't so perfect as everyone thought!"

"I've made a mistake."

"No, you did the right thing. Now, she can finally get what's she's always wanted, Dad's approval. She'll marry Gaston and you'll never have to worry her again." Miranda said with an evil smirk.

"That monster goes near her and I'll kill him."

"Oh my God, you love her! Well, I mean you always did have bad taste in women."

"No I made one mistake and that marrying you. Two good things came out of that and they're upstairs." Adam spat and walked past her towards the stairs. "Show yourself out!" He went up the stairs and smiled when he saw what his children were doing. He had known Ruby left so he didn't know what was going on with his children. Bae was gently moving Hannah out of her carrier and laying her on the floor. He got her binky and put it next to her. He got up and moved to his toy box. He got the softest toy he had: a fluffy monkey and put it gently on Hannah's chest. Hannah little hands ran over the toy and it soon moved to her mouth. Bae lay on his stomach and watched Hannah. Every now and then, he would kiss her head and tell her he loved her. Adam watched them for a good ten minutes before moving into the room.

"Hi Daddy, look I share with Hannah." Bae said pointing to the monkey Hannah had in her death grip. Adam smiled and kissed both his children. "Daddy, is Belle coming tomorrow?" Adam knew right then and there that he had made a grave mistake. He needed to get Belle back. If nothing else than as his children's nanny again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ruby sat on her couch with Belle. Ruby's head was resting on her hand with her elbow resting on the top of the couch and Belle had her legs curled up on the couch. Neither was saying a word. Belle broke the silence first.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I hurt your brother, your niece and nephew. You should hate me just like your brother does."

"My brother does not hate you. Trust me I know. He's confused right now. Miranda has been feeding him lies throughout their entire five years of marriage. He's just confused as to who to believe."

"I have to face him in class tomorrow. Thank God it's the last one." Belle said sadly. Ruby rubbed her arm and moved closer to her.

"You know, Adam's usually a person that when he wants something he doesn't let anyone or anything get in his way. I can tell that he wants you. He loves you Belle he told me so. So don't give up hope just yet."

"He agreed with me that what I did was unforgivable. He told me that he may be able to someday trust me again. Never once did he say that he'd forgive me." Just then, there was a knock at the door. Ruby got up and answered the door.

"I need to talk to Belle." Belle turns her head when she hears Adam's voice. Ruby is holding Bae and Adam has Hannah's carrier. Ruby turned to her asking permission. Belle closes her eyes and sighs.

"Come in, come on Bae let's show Hannah how to make Auntie Ruby's famous cupcakes."

"She too little Auntie Ruby, but I can do it!" The trio disappears into the kitchen. Belle sits on the couch and Adam does the same.

"I did a lot of thinking and I realized I acted irrationally."

"No, you were right on the money. What I did was unforgivable and you have every right in the world to hate me."

"I don't hate you. I'm mad at you, but I don't hate you. In these three days, you've made an impression on me and my children, well, my children in three days and me an entire semester. Belle, when you told me that you fell in love with me, I got scared so I did what I do best when I get scared I got rid of the problem. However, after Bae asked about you I knew that you're not a problem. Bae loves you Belle, Hannah loves you she did her first smile while you were there, I love you." Belle snapped her head up to look at him. "I didn't realize it until it was possibly too late. Is it too late?"

"For what?" Adam moved closer to her.

"For me to do this." He moved slowly, giving her time to back out, and when she didn't he pressed his lips to hers. Her eyes widened and he gently placed his h it's just and on her cheek. He pulled back and looked at Belle. She was pretty much paralyzed. "Perhaps I was wrong."

"No, no, you weren't. I was just, just in shock that we were actually kissing me." Belle stuttered. "I just want to be sure of exactly what that meant."

"Well, you still have some work to do to gain back my complete trust, but so do I. I have to start to not believe everything Miranda says. I know what she said today was true but not everything. I'm sure there some reason you did what you did and when we get back to my house you'll have to tell me."

"No, your kids are occupied now so I want to tell you right now. As you found out my name's not Belle, well, it wasn't always Belle. My mother was French. She met my father when she came over to the states to study in an American school. She decided to stay when she started dating my father. When they got married, my father changed. He started ordering her around, controlling her… beating her. He loved Miranda like a precious gem. He loved me as well, in his own way. While Father gave us everything we could ever ask for, Mother gave us the one thing money couldn't buy; love. She loved us like we were actually her children not just people taking up space. That's why it hurt so much when she got sick and died. While I was happy she wasn't suffering anymore, I was devastated that my best friend was gone. Father tried to get every ounce of Mother out of the house. I was able to hide something though." She reached into her turtleneck and pulled out of locket. "I've never been open it. Mother told me that when I know in my heart I've found happiness then the locket with open, said it was magic. Anyway, Miranda was already out of the house when Mother died but I was only twelve. Mother used to call me Belle because it means beauty. Everyone agreed with her that I was beautiful, on the outside. Mother would always say the same thing,

'Yes, she has beautiful eyes and hair and smile and clothes but none of you know just exactly how beautiful she is on the inside.' When she died, Father didn't care about the inside. Gaston saw the outside so that had to remain beautiful. He wanted to marry me at fifteen. When I refused, Father told me I had one more strike against me. One more and I was out of the house. When I changed my name that was the last straw for him. He kicked me out and I moved in with Miranda. Here's where the explanation comes in. Miranda noticed that all of her boyfriends would always have an interest in me. She called my beauty a gift, I called it a curse. She would use me to con her way into most of their money. When Gaston started getting abusive, she used that to her advantage. She told me she would keep him away if I continued to help her. I agreed only because I was so scared of Gaston. I just told her I couldn't do it anymore yesterday. Now you know everything."


	13. Chapter 13

**~Two months later~**

It took a little while for Adam to trust Belle with his children again. After few rocky weeks, they were back on track. Now it's time for Christmas which means Adam came home and walked into a paper chain.

"What the?" He grabbed the chain and ripped it down. He looked at his house. "Belle, what have you done to my house?"

"Do you like it? It's decorated all for Christmas." Belle said with a smile. She quickly kissed him before running off into the kitchen. Adam followed her and smiled. Bae was sitting at the table coloring what looked like a paper snowflake, Belle was finishing dinner, and Hannah was crawling around the floor… wait crawling?

"Belle, when did Hannah start crawling?"

"She didn't yet." Belle answered not turning around.

"Turn around." Adam said. Belle did and saw Adam had his phone out pointed to the ground. She looked down and gasped. Hannah crawled over to the table and then sat down looking up at her brother. He closed his phone and walked over to his daughter. He scooped her up and held her close. Belle stood where she was with her hand covering her mouth and tears in her eyes. "My big girl. You're getting so big. I'm so proud of you." Hannah buried her face in her father's neck completely oblivious to why her father was so happy. At five months old, she didn't understand a lot but she was a very fast learner.

"Hannah, you're such a big girl. I'm so proud of you." Belle said coming over. Adam looked at her and smiled. He put Hannah in her highchair and gave her a sippy cup. He turned to Belle and cupped her face.

"I've noticed something. All of our kisses have either been proving something or casual but I want to show you what a real first kiss should be like." With that, he leaned down and touched her lips with his. Belle's eyes closed and she kissed him back just as gently. His hands moved to her waist and circled it. Her arms moved and formed themselves into a hold around his neck while her fingers played with the short hairs at the base of his neck. They broke apart when they heard Bae protest. They laughed and Belle went back to finishing dinner. Adam helped Bae clean up the paper and crayons and set the table for dinner. "Belle, I've been thinking. Don't even, I know what you're about to say. What if you moved in?" Belle dropped a pan she was holding. "I mean it would it a little easier for you, rather than having to drive here every day." Belle was too shocked to answer. She finally found her voice after a few moments though for Adam it felt like centuries.

"My lease is up in a month. I can start to move in slowly."

"Perfect." Adam smiled at her and they all ate dinner, although for Hannah is more of throwing her food at her father. "Hannah, eat for Papa, please." Hannah decided she was done and told Adam by swatting at the spoon and having it land on the floor. Adam groaned and buried his face in his hands. Bae got up and ran to the drawer. He pulled out another baby spoon and scooped a little bit of the food and held it to Hannah's lips. Hannah saw her brother and opened her mouth in a squeal. Bae fed her the whole jar before sitting down and eating his own dinner. "I don't know how he does that. He can make her do anything. I thought Hannah would have the two of us wrapped around her finger; apparently Bae had her wrapped around his finger." Belle smiled and shrugged.

"Papa, when do we have to see Mama again?" Adam smiled. In a month, the custody battle would be finished and the way things were going, he was going to get full custody.

"You'll have to see her for a month and then hopefully never again."

"Can Belle be our new Mama?" Belle spit out her drink she was drinking and started to choke. Adam's fork stopped halfway to his mouth. After Belle recovered she looked at Bae with kind eyes.

"Sweetie, you already have a Mama."

"But she didn't love Hannah. If she doesn't love my baby sister than I don't love her. You love both of us and you love Papa."

"Yes, both those things are true. However, even though I love all three of you doesn't mean I can be your new Mama."

"Why not? Don't you want to be?" Belle smiled and gently started to brush his hair back from his eyes with her fingers.

"Of course I do sweetie. Nothing would make me happier. But this isn't about what I want. Do you remember those couple of weeks that I couldn't come over and watch you?" Bae nodded. "Well, that was because I hurt Papa's feelings, a lot."

"But that was because Mama made you. She tricked you, it wasn't your fault." Bae said. Belle could feel the tears come into her eyes. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Fortunately for her, her phone rang before she got to reply. She sprinted up and answered the phone. "Hello? Emma? Emma, Emma, calm down I can't understand you. Who's there? Emma? Emma, who's there? Hello? Emma!" She was met with a dial tone after hearing Emma scream. She grabbed her phone and purse. Before pulling on her jacket and grabbing her car keys. "I have to go. Something's wrong with Emma. I got out that someone's in her house. I have to go." She didn't even kiss Adam good bye as she quickly bolted from the house. Breaking possibly every traffic law there was, she got to the house in ten minutes. She ran in and screamed for Emma. She slowly walked through the house and found Emma passed out in her bedroom. "Emma, Emma wake up. Come on Emmy." Belle gently shook her and rubbed her head. Emma slowly fluttered her eyes open. "Hey, hey, Emma, it's me it's Belle."

"Belle? Where is he? Where's my son?" Emma started to get frantic. She got up and ran to room next to her and looked into the crib. "No, no, no, Henry! Henry's gone!"

"Emma, who was here? Why would they want Henry?"

"It was him. I know it, it was him. He wanted to his son and I told him no. He didn't like that and he started getting violent. I ran into my closet with Henry and called you. He found and he hit me over the head with something and then he took Henry!"

"Who? Emma, who took Henry?"

"The one who sent me to jail, Neal Cassidy."

**A.N. I think you guys figured out by the last line that Neal and Bae are going to be two different people. Before any of you say it, yes I remember that Bae's real name in the beginning of this story was Neal, let's pretend it's a different Neal.**


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple of hours were a complete blur for Emma. Belle called the cops and tried to calm her down. She also called Ruby knowing that Emma and she had got close over the last month since Emma got out. CSU was sweeping the entire house for fingerprints. Since it was Emma's house her fingerprints were on everything. The cops asked her questions about what had happened and explained to her what was going to happen. They put out an Amber Alert, alerted all the local police departments about Neal's car or Emma's car now the yellow bug. Emma was beside herself with guilt.

"Miss Swan, this is not your fault." The Sheriff, Graham, told her.

"I let him into my house. He said he wanted to talk and I believed him. I let him in."

"But you didn't let him kidnap your child."

"Is this even kidnapping? I mean he is his father."

"According to the birth certificate, he's not a part of his child's life."

"No, he, um, he doesn't even know that I was pregnant. I didn't tell him, I don't know how he found out."

"Then it is kidnapping. You didn't give him any consent to take him out of this house. That's kidnapping." Graham told her. "Miss Swan, we'll find your son." Emma nodded and thanked him as she showed him out. As soon as she shut the door, she fell to the floor in sobs.

"I need to find my son. There's no telling where Neal took him."

"Emma, please, calm down. You heard the Sheriff, he's going everything he can to find him and bring him home to you."

"What if it's not enough? Oh God, what if he hurts Henry?" Emma cried. Belle knelt down next to her and pulled her in for a hug. "I can't lose Henry. I can't."

"Will you please relax? You're not going to lose him. I promise." Just then, there was a knock at door. Ruby got up and answered it.

"Now's not really a good time."

"I just want to see if there's anything I can do."

"Belle, you handle this." Belle got up and went to the door.

"Adam, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see if there's anything I can do to help." Adam said as Bae let go of his hand and ran to Belle. Belle picked him up and held him.

"Unless you can tell us where Henry is, there's really nothing you can do."

"If there is, just let me know. Don't worry about work, I'll find something else to do with them. I know how much Henry meant, means, to you." Belle nodded and kissed him.

"Thank you. I'll let you know if anything happens." Adam took Bae back and left the house. Belle turned back to Emma and saw that she was finally calming down. Belle sighed and leaned against the closed door.

"Belle, you've told Emma to relax now you relax."

"I know, I know. I just can't shake this feeling." Belle said as she ran a hand through her hair. She looked around the room and then ran up to Henry's room. She looked around and something caught her eye. She picked up with a tissue and brought it down to Emma. "Emma, what's this?" Emma looked up and grabbed it.

"It's a watch. The watch that he told me we were keeping. I was wearing it when the cops found me. They confiscated it but I never knew what happened to it. How did he get it?"

"What if it's a warning?" Ruby suggested. "What if it's a warning so that you won't come for Henry?"

"You mean because I'm a felon? He knows it and so does the law. That's doesn't mean I'm unfit to be a parent. I got a job, a house, money, I can care for my child." Emma defended.

"I know that. Emma, believe me, if anyone knows it's me." Belle told her. "Listen to me, I want you to call Neal."

"Are you mad? I'm not doing that."

"He'll answer. He's probably waiting for your call. He'll want to do something or get something for Henry. Three way call me and I'll put my phone on mute so he doesn't hear an echo or me or Ruby." Emma nodded and pulled out her phone. She called Belle first and then three way called Neal.

"Emma, I was wondering when you would call me. What have you been doing with Henry? He won't stop crying."

"Please don't hurt him Neal. He's only a baby. He's need his mother. Please give him back to me."

"Emma, Emma, Emma, he's my son and you never told me about him."

"You sent me to jail Neal! I gave birth to him in prison! I almost had to give him up for adoption because you sold me out for a crime I didn't commit!" Emma screamed into the phone. "Neal, please, just give me my son back."

"I will. I just need you to do something first."

"Anything."

"All I want is a chance to know my son."

"No Neal, you kidnap him and then you want to get to know him. Not going to happen." Emma spat through the phone. She could practically hear Neal smirk as he laughed.

"Either you agree to my terms or you'll never see Henry again."

"How about we do this my way, you give me back _my_ son and you got to jail for what you've done."

"Well, that would require you to find me first." With that he hung up. Emma turned to Belle who locked her phone.

"We'll find him. I promise Emma. We'll find our son, I mean your son." Emma looked at Belle and smiled.

"You were right the first time. He's ours." Belle nodded and sighed. She walked into Adam's house late that night just because she didn't think she could be alone right now. She had held everything together all day but when Adam saw her and pulled her into his arms she broke. She clung to him to keep herself up right as she cried her heart out into his shoulder. He rubbed her head and kissed her head not saying a word. After a while, she finally calmed down enough to relax her grip slightly.

"The sheriff will find him. He's never failed before. I doubt he'll choose now to change that." Belle looked at him. "I know Graham he won't give up until he finds the boy." Adam took her face in his hands. "I promise."

"I hope your right." Belle said. Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at the ID and looked at Adam with wide eyes. "It's Emma."


	15. Chapter 15

Belle ran into Emma's house and found Graham, Emma, and Henry. Henry was being held by Emma. Belle stopped dead in her tracks. Emma opened her eyes that were closed while she held Henry close to her.

"Belle." She walked over to Belle.

"How did they find him?" Belle asked not taking her eyes off Henry.

"I told them all of the places Neal and I used to go to. They found both of them in a warehouse." Emma said. She looked at Henry with a smile and pressed a hard kiss to his head. She slowly handed him off to Belle. Belle's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Henry. She smiled and kissed his head.

"Welcome back Henry." Belle said as a tear rolled down her face. Belle spent about four hours at Emma's house just watching over Henry. Emma told her that she needed to rest and Belle should do the same. She finally agreed and went back to her apartment. As she was lying down, her phone beeped. She saw it was from Adam.

_Hope everything is alright. Talk to you in the morning._ Belle smiled and put her phone down. She knew she was still on thin ice with Adam but it slowly getting thicker. Hopefully by the New Year, she could skate without worrying. She fell asleep with thoughts of Adam in her head.

~Dream~

_ Belle looked around and smiled. Bae and Hannah were running around while Adam was cooking on the grill. He brought Belle a glass of lemonade and sat down next to her. It looked like a perfect little family. The sky darkened over and Bae and Hannah ran to their parents. Gaston walked towards them and Belle froze. She hugged Bae and Hannah closer to her._

_ "Hello Belinda! You thought you could hide from me. You thought you could escape me. You took away everything I cared about by not marrying me now I'm simply returning the favor." He pulled out a gun and pointed it at Adam._

_ "No Gaston please. Please don't do this."_

_ "The time for begging is over. I'm going to kill your little boyfriend, then these brats, then I'm going to kill you slowly." He shot Adam twice in the chest._

_ "Adam!" She pushed the kids behind her. "Gaston, please, they're only kids!"_

_ "I don't care. However, I shouldn't have the pleasure of doing this. Miranda!" Miranda appeared out of the shadows and pushed Belle out of the way. Gaston grabbed her and made her watch. _

_ "Hannah's first." Miranda trained her gun on the three year old and fired. Belle screamed and tried to get away from Gaston. Gaston held her tighter and held her face so she watched as Miranda fired two shots into Bae. Belle screamed again and when Gaston let go of her, she slumped onto the ground. Gaston walked around her and pointed his gun at her. _

_ "Why are you doing this?"_

_ "Because we can." Just as they were about to shoot her, she was woken up._

Belle screamed as she woke up. She didn't even look to where she was, she got up and ran to Adam's house. She didn't knock just ran right in. She saw Adam on the couch and ran over to him. She threw her arms around him and hugged him crying into his chest. Adam woke up with a start as a body was thrown onto him. When he realized it was Belle, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Belle, Belle, what's wrong?"

"You're alive! You're alive and okay."

"Of course I'm alive. Belle, what happened?" She pulled back and looked around.

"Where are the kids?"

"I assume they're still sleeping." She took off running up the stairs. "Belle, what's going on?" He followed her as she ran into Bae's room and scooped up the almost awake boy. She hugged him close to her and upon further inspection, he saw she was crying. He looked down and saw his shirt was wet from her tears as well. What had happened the get Belle this worked up? She hugged and kissed Bae a while. She put him down and ran to Hannah's room. The five month old smiled when she saw Belle. Belle picked her up and her tight. Hannah grabbed her hair and pulled but Belle didn't seem to mind.

"My princess, my little princess." She saw Bae standing in the door way with Adam. She knelt down and opened her arm for him which he ran into. "My princess and my little prince. I'll never let mommy hurt you." Now it all clicked for Adam, Belle had a dream that Miranda had hurt them. Adam went over and knelt down.

"Belle, look at me. I'm fine, Bae's fine, and Hannah's fine. Miranda's not here. She didn't hurt us."

"Why Belle think Mama hurt us?" Bae asked. Belle looked at him and brushed his hair back from his eyes.

"I had a very bad dream that Mama hurt you and Hannah. I just had to make sure that my dream didn't come true."

"Oh, it's okay Belle. It only a dream. It not real. I safe and Hannah too."

"That's right you are safe and I'm so glad." Bae reached up and wiped her tears.

"Don't cry Belle. It okay. I love you." Belle froze. That was the first time Bae had told her that he loves her. She tightened her arm around him.

"I love you too Bae. So much." She looked at Adam and saw him smiling. "He said he loves me. Adam, that's the first time he's said that to me."

"Of course he loves you. You spend more time with him then Miranda ever did. He asked if you could be his new mama."

"Adam, I never want to have that dream again. It started out perfect. Bae and Hannah were running around the yard, you were cooking on the grill, we sat together and watched them play. Then the sky darkened and Gaston came over with a g-u-n and s-h-o-t you. Then she came over and s-h-o-t both of them while he made me watch." She said spelling the words gun and shot. Ada caressed her cheek.

"All three of us are fine. There's nothing to worry about. Two days from now I'm getting full custody of them and we never had to worry about Miranda again." Belle nodded and took a deep breath. Adam sweetly kissed her and took Bae from her arms. "Since we're all up anyway, why don't we start getting breakfast ready." Belle followed Adam downstairs hoping to get every last reminder of that terrible nightmare out of her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Two days flew by for Adam. He held his breath the whole time the judge was talking and when he declared that Miranda was seen as an unfit mother and terminated her parental rights, Adam had to catch himself before he screamed with joy. Belle and the kids waited outside the court room and when he exited and headed from them, Belle looked at him with question in her eyes. He didn't stop when he got to them, just picked her up and spun her around. She knew what that meant and clung to him as they both screamed. Adam put her down and kissed her hard. She responded just as hard. He let go of her and picked up Bae.

"You're stuck with me Bae. The judge said you get to stay with me."

"I no see Mama?"

"Nope." Bae hugged his father tight which made him wonder what happened at Miranda's house but he would worry about that tomorrow today was a happy. He kissed his head and put him down. He knelt down and picked up Hannah from her carrier. He held her tight and kissed her head. Hannah laughed and hit his shoulder with her hands. Adam didn't even care that she grabbed a clump of his hair and pulled. He was just glad that he's the only parent that gets to see his children. "We need to go tell Auntie Ruby and Granny."

"Yay!" Bae said jumping up and down. Belle picked him up and looked at Adam. "Belle, you come too?"

"You bet she is." Adam answered for her. They went to the diner and Adam asked Belle to bring the kids in. Belle nodded and Adam ran into the diner. Ruby saw him and walked around the counter. Before she could get a word out, she was in the air and his arms spinning. "They're mine, Ruby. They're mine." Ruby screamed and hugged him again as she jumped up and down. Granny came out hearing the commotion.

"Adam, what happened?"

"They're mine Mom." Granny smiled and hugged her adopted son. Bae came running in and right to Granny.

"I get to stay with Papa and Belle."

"I know, I'm so happy for you." Belle walked in and Adam went over to her. He took Hannah's carrier and gave it to Ruby. He turned back to her and gently cupped her jaw. He lowered his head and passionately kissed her.

"Good thing we went shopping for Christmas." Adam laughed and kissed her again.

"We'll I think we should celebrate."

"Adam, how did you win?

"All thanks to the pre-nup Miranda signed."

"Pre-nup? I thought you said you had nothing when you came over here."

"Correct. Shortly after meeting Miranda my father passed away and he left me everything, that included a huge estate in Scotland. To protect myself I had her sign a pre-nup before the wedding. In it there was a loyalty clause, it stated that if she commits adultery she gets nothing including the children."

"How did you prove that she was cheating?"

"I didn't. One of the trails was during those weeks when we weren't talking, Bae told the judge that he had seen another man come to the house while I was working and heard her making strange noises." Belle covered her mouth.

"Oh my gosh, that boy is going to be scarred for life when he finds out what those noises really were."

"Let's just hope he doesn't remember. By the way, I got a new bed."

"Yes, please get a new bed."

"Three days until I can hold you at night."

"You do that now." Belle said as she draped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I don't have to worry about you leaving in the morning." Belle smiled and snuggled into him. They stayed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart. They spent a few hours at Granny's before heading home with two very tired children. They put them down for a nap before heading back into the living room. "Belle, can I ask you something?"

"Of course.

"This life, I know it hasn't been the life you imagined I just… I was wondering… are you happy here?"

"Of course I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't be with you or morning in."

"I just don't want you to feel as if I'm keeping you here from living a dream."

"Adam, there's only one dream I had ever since I was a little girl. I always dreamed about finding love and I have, with you."

"Well, after living with me you may find that I'm a difficult man to love."

"No you're not. My sister was just stupid and didn't see the wonderful man she had. Well, her lose in my gain."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I know she'll try to get in contact with you especially with you moving in…"

"I know where this is going. I won't tell her anything about Bae or Hannah."

"That's not what I was going to say. I'm going to get a restraining order against her for me, you, and the kids. I fear she may try to kidnap Bae."

"She won't touch him, I promise you. I'll protect both of them with my life."

"Oh before I forget I'll be late this week. I have to train a new teacher at the school. She'll be teaching undergraduate English."

"Oh that's exciting. We'll she'll have a great teacher."

"I just hope she's not one of those new people who think she can everything herself and all stuck up."

"I'm sure she's not. She'll be fine. What's her name?"

"Mary Margret Blanchard." Belle paled. "What's wrong Belle? Do you know her?"

"You could say that. How old would you she is?"

"About mid-late forties , why?"

"I know her. A very months ago, I told Emma I would look for her parents. When she was baby, she was given up for adoption and always wanted to know about her parents. Mary Margret is her mother."

**A.N. I HAD TO MAKE MARY MARGRET OLDER SINCE SHE'LL STILL BE EMMA'S MOTHER AND THERE'S NO CURSE SO THERE'S NO REASON SNOW SHOULD STILL BE IN HER TWENTIES WHILE HER DAUGHTER IN HER TEENS.**


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning, Adam unfortunately had to go back to work. He started training Mary Margret in between his classes. He saw Belle a few times in the halls and gave her a smile. At the end of the day, they sat down for some dinner in the cafeteria when Adam decided to ask Mary Margret some questions.

"Mary Margret, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I don't mean to pry but do you have any children?" He noticed her face fall.

"I did once. I had a baby girl about eighteen years ago but she was kidnapped from me and I never saw her again. The cops said it's very possible she's not alive." Adam nodded.

"What was her name?"

"Emma. Her name was Emma." Adam just nodded again. They finished their dinner and started walking towards the parking lot. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have two children. A son who's three and a daughter who's six months… today wow. Time flys."

"Wow congratulations. You and your wife must be very happy."

"I actually just divorced my wife and yesterday I got full and sole custody of my children."

"That's wonderful. I'm happy for you. So who's watching your children tonight?"

"My… nanny. She's a student of mine that needed some extra cash so I allowed her to watch my children while I work." Technically, he wasn't lying. Belle was his student and he had hired her as his nanny first.

"That was nice of you. Not many professors would allow such a thing. Not many schools would allow it, don't worry your secret is safe with me." Adam smiled at her. They noticed a car waiting outside of the school with a man leaning against it. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. That's my husband."

"Well, have a good night."

"You as well." They left each other and Adam. As he was driving home, he noticed a car speed away from the direction of his house. He immediately stepped on the gas and rushed to his house. He got there and saw the front door was open. He called the cops and didn't listen to their warning and went into the house. He grabbed the gun that was in a drawer near the door. He slowly walked around the house looking for his children and girlfriend. When he entered his room, he found Belle unconscious on the floor. She looked like she was beaten into submission. He knelt down next to her and tried to shake her awake. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Belle, it's okay. You're going to be fine."

"Adam, no." After she said that, Adam felt the barrel of a gun pressed into the back of his head. He held his hands up in surrender and slowly stood up. He turned around and found Miranda was holding the gun.

"Miranda what are you doing?"

"Getting rid of some problems. You took away my kids so I'm taking away someone you love."

"Miranda, don't do this. What will Bae think if he finds out his mother murdered his father and or his aunt?"

"Belinda deserves to die. She doesn't deserve any of what she has." Miranda said as she pointed the gun at Adam's legs. "Sure would be a shame if you two weren't allowed to have a real relationship." Adam swallowed hard. "And now, she'll never know the pleasure I did." She fired two shots, one at his knee and one at his ankle. Adam fell to the ground, grounding his teeth so he couldn't cry out in pain. Miranda smirked and suddenly she felt a blast of pain come from her back. She dropped the gun as all her air left her and turned around. She saw Bae standing behind her holding a baseball bat. He had tears streaming down his face but he held his head high. Belle tried to get up when she saw Bae standing in the doorway. Unfortunately, she didn't have a lot of strength and couldn't.

"Don't hurt my papa!"

"Bae, get out of here." Adam said through deep breathes.

"No Papa, Mama needs to stop. She hurt you and Belle! I did what you told me to do if someone bad comes in the house. I called 911 and told them my address." If Adam hadn't been in such great pain, he would've been so proud of his son. Sirens were heard and lights were seen as the police got closer. They burst through the house and came up the stairs. They went over to help Belle and Adam and they cuffed Miranda. Two ambulances were called and Belle and Adam were taken to the hospital. Granny heard about Adam and took Bae and Hannah. Ruby went to the hospital with a promise that she would call Granny with any and all updates. Turns out, Belle was beaten by Gaston who was let in by Miranda who got in through the broken back door. Bae and Hannah hid in the closet while Gaston and Miranda were in the house. Bae only left the closet when he heard his father's voice. Adam had to have surgery to remove the bullets from his leg. Belle didn't have anything seriously wrong with her other than bruises and a concussion so she was released with the order to rest the following few days. Of course she didn't go home; she went to Adam's room. She waited with him until he woke up. Six days later, he finally opened his eyes. Belle slowly put a hand to his cheek and rubbed his cheek with her thumb. He moved his head over towards her and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey. Do you feel rested you slept for six days?"

"Who's been watching the kids since you clearly haven't left my side?"

"Granny and Ruby. They say the kids are fine and Bae has a folder full of get well soon pictures."

"And want to see all of them. What day is it?"

"Saturday December 21st. Before you start to freak out relax. Granny and Ruby already put up the tree and all the decorations, the presents are wrapped and hopefully you'll be home for Christmas."

"What about me? What did the doctor say?" Belle dropped her hand from his cheek and took his hand in both of hers. "Belle?"

"The bullet shattered your knee cap so badly they couldn't repair it. It also broke your ankle."

"What does that mean?"

"You won't be able to walk without a cane." Adam ripped his hand away from Belle. "Adam, it's okay. They said with physically therapy and weekly hot tub visits you'll be fine."

"No, I'll be a cripple with two children."

"You'll have me and I'll help in any way I can. Adam, I love you."

"I love you too, Belle. Which is why I can't let you do this. I'm sorry Belle, but this is over."

"No, Adam, please, please don't do this."

"I think you should go."

"No, please, please, Adam, don't leave me." Belle pleaded as tears streamed down her face. Adam turned away from her. "Adam, please, I love you."

"Please go." Belle stood up as she chocked on her sobs. She felt the door and when he heard it close, he let his own sobs out.


End file.
